


Just the Same as Every Night

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Series: Bleach Lemons [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Gay, Just the Same as Every Night, Lemon, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Riding, Romance, Same-sex, Yaoi, bottom noba, male-male, mature - Freeform, neko noba, seme Urahara Kisuke, tachi Urahara Kisuke, top Urahara Kisuke, uke noba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisuke being intimate with his favorite mod-soul, Noba. Lemon, Yaoi. Mature Content! KisukeXNoba!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Same as Every Night

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Bleach or the characters in any way, but I do own this fiction.

Every night was the same. It was silent in the Urahara household. It was long past midnight, and everyone was well asleep. Or, they should have been. It was a typical night. The crazed shopkeeper, Kisuke, had once again instigated an “intimate act” with a certain red haired mod-soul.

Noba was a shy character. He was silent, obedient, and ever loyal. He could not refuse his master, Kisuke. Here he was, clothed only in the dim moonlight that seeped through the cracks of Urahara’s blinds, in the man’s futon, bed, straddling his bare hips and perspiring, being lifted, and lifting, riding with flushed cheeks and an arched back. An erection between his thighs. Like this, Noba could no longer hide behind his mask. Everything was in plain view for Kisuke to enjoy.

It was hard to tell for how long this nightly ritual had begun. Noba couldn’t even remember the first time it happened. All he knew was that each night, he would join this man, the one who created him, and both of his bodies. He was grateful for this humanoid form. All five of the senses. He favored them even more when he was in situations like these.

Sight: Noba would never be able to imagine a world without knowing what this man looked like. How the frame of his jaw complimented the angles of his neck and collarbone. How his lightly toned body moved against his. The way his smile curved just for him. The beautiful shine in his eyes as they caught his. It was perfect.

Hearing: He could never dream of a place where he could never hear this man’s voice. The tone, pitch, the way he laughed. The way he said his name. The way he said Noba’s name while they were in his private quarters. The way his words teased him and made him squirm with their boldness. It was perfect.

Taste: The taste of those lips, that tongue, the whole mouth was enough to drive Noba mad. When he dragged his mouth, kisses, licks and nips about the other’s body, he could taste his natural essence, the salt on his skin. Even when the man would reach a climax with his mouth around his member, Noba could not deny the taste. He could have sworn this man’s whole body was an aphrodisiac. It was perfect.

Smell: This man’s natural scent was infectious to Noba. After a shower, he was so refreshing, like a flower. Later on in the day, the flower would soon digress into a more musky smell that, when in a confined space, drove the redhead to his knees. In the night, so close, it made his head spin, he’d become so dizzy that it was bliss. And, after it all, he would sleep close to that man, enjoying his scent until he hit a peaceful sleep. It was perfect.

Touch: Without this, Noba may really have had fallen apart. Not being able to feel this man’s skin, the pressure of his mouth against him, his worked fingers teasing him, working him up in every way imaginable, his arms embracing him. Not being able to feel that man’s heat, or even feel him buried deep within him. Much like now.

Every night was different, and Kisuke wanted just that. So the nude man laid on his back, the shy Noba raising himself up off of his erection, then back down, hitting his pelvic region. He was a naturally silent creature, Noba, and so he would rarely allow more than a soft grunt to escape his lips. But, during the moments that passed through while he was achieving climax, he would only utter that man’s name.

“K-Kisuke-sama…” he moaned, soft and low as he felt the coil in his lower belly tighten. His ears were burning. “Ki…suke…Ki…sa…sama…” He could feel it. As he gained speed in his movements, quickened his pace to match that of his heart’s, his whole body was flushed. “Kisuke-sama!”

It was an embarrassing sight. Noba’s dark red hair was soaked in sweat, much like his worn out body. He was hunched over, trembling from his recent high, hiding his dangerously flushed cheeks as he was attempting to catch his breath. His aqua blue eyes were shaking as he noticed the shameful proof that spotted Urahara’s stomach and chest. He could feel the man’s member still hard and throbbing from within him. This was Noba’s third time this night, and Urahara only came once. The red-haired young man had to wonder where the other gained the endurance.

However, everything flew out the window once he was picked up once more. He must have had a look of worry for Kisuke had said, “Shhh, it’s all right, Noba. Everything will be fine, trust me.” Of course he already trusted the blonde male, or else he might have never given him his body, despite their relationship prior. His heart skipped at the usual lazy smirk on the other’s face, until he was suddenly turned 180 degrees the other direction and then slammed down once more onto Kisuke’s erection, dragging out a shallow groan from Noba.

Kisuke sat up, slipping his hands up from Noba’s hips, to his waist, and then to just under his arms, before wrapping his arms about the younger’s chest. Lips fell down to a pale shoulder, then up to the base of an even paler neck. Noba could hear the sound of Urahara inhaling. “You smell the best like this,” the blonde whispered hotly, teasingly, into his ear. A deep blush and a quiver ran through Noba’s body as he turned his head away. Kisuke smiled softly reaching a hand up to grab his chin and gently pull it back to catch Noba’s eyes. “Noba,” he called, pulling the younger’s chin up slowly as he bent his neck to press his lips to bruised ones. He slipped in his tongue as his hand slithered down to stroke the redhead’s cock. Noba jumped with a muffled sound that almost seemed like a squeal of surprise. In no time at all, he was once more perfectly erect.

The Mad Hatter, of sorts, pulled back, admiring the expression on his doll’s face, the evidence of his handiwork. Keeping a firm hold on the other’s chest, he dragged both of them back down, Kisuke lying on his back, with Noba lying on  _his_  back on top of him. At first, the young man was confused, until he felt Urahara grinding against him, pushing in and out. Noba let out a harsh breath; this was definitely an unfamiliar position, and an unfamiliar angle within his body. There were some  _things_  inside of him that were being pressed, nicked, and mixed that had his whole body tense. He reached down to grab at the futon, digging his nails in as his toes clenched tightly against the bottom of his feet. To his astonishment, there was more.

One of Kisuke’s hands returned to play with young Noba’s hardened penis, nails raking the sides, teasing the tip, and thumb petting the base almost too sensually. The other hand had decided to preoccupy itself with Noba’s left nipple. The perked and dusky knob that may have been arguably harder than the appendage between his thighs. And then, those moist lips, tongue, attached themselves to the side of his neck once more, suckling just beside the joint of his jaw.

For the first time since the very beginning of these nights together, Noba released a cry. In the fog of his mind, he was sure, he could have sworn that the others in the house heard him even if it was only for a single millisecond. They already knew about what happened in this room every night, their expressions in the mornings always embarrassed him, especially those that came from Ririn and Kurodo. Though, it was more humiliating that they didn’t just know what was happening, but that they could hear it as well.

With his neck, chest, and member being toyed with, it was no wonder that Noba’s mind went blank white as Kisuke hurried his pace. Grinding his teeth, the young redhead refrained from vocalizing a scream as his body became stiff, and the sense of the other’s essence shooting into him, filling him was inescapable, indescribable. There were tears in his eyes as Kisuke bit into his neck, pinched his nipple ruthlessly, and gave him one final firm rub, squeezing out any sperm that was left in the mod-soul’s gigai.

Everything went silent. Pausing just to allow the deep heavy breaths of the two men in the room. Kisuke raised his right hand, dirtied by Noba’s joy and licked his fingers clean, Noba watched shyly with the little energy he had left. Kisuke chuckled, slowly turning onto his right side, his left hand embracing the other’s abdomen to make sure he wouldn’t fall. He pulled his flaccid member out of the spent anus of his lover, sitting up to grab a hold of the sheets, dragging them over and making sure that Noba was properly wrapped, tight and warm.

Noba looked over his shoulder the best he could, a little discomfited at being babied, but he supposed that Kisuke enjoyed the cool night air? His heart fluttered as the man curled about him from behind, arm secured around him and lips softly pecking at his cheek. The blonde male nuzzled into his soaked hair, releasing one more chuckle for that night before stilling and becoming mute. Noba took it as a sign that now was the time for sleep. So, he closed his eyes, smiling and allowed his exhausted body to rest.

It was a waste that tonight, unlike other nights, he could not feel the other’s skin against his as he fell under the spell of slumber, but the whole night made up for it.

And, even the morning after…

**-End**


End file.
